


Batman

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Trick or Treats - 2013 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

"I'm Batman."

"What?"

"I'm Batman."

"Did you hit your head? Lose too much blood? Are you dying?"

"I'm fine, Danno. It's just that you keep calling me Superman and I'm not anything like Superman. If I'm a superhero then I'm Batman."

"..."

"..."

"You're sitting on a hospital bed in the _emergency room_ and you're concerned over my calling you Superman instead of Batman? What the hell, Steven? What is wrong with you?"

"Do you need a kiss from Batman, Danno?"

"..."

"Come on, Danno. A kiss will make you feel better."

"After they let you go and I get you home, I'm going to kill you."

"You need to stop making that threat. We both know you won't kill me because you love me so much."

"..."

"..."

"Fine. Yes. I love you. Why? I have no clue. The crazy must be catching."

"Batman loves you too, Danno."

"Steven!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being late. Forgive me?


End file.
